


what?

by trash_mammall



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Thomas is mentioned - Freeform, spoilers for fwsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_mammall/pseuds/trash_mammall
Summary: After the events of Flirting with Social Anxiety, Roman and Virgil are elated. With emotions running high, however, we're always bound to say things we wouldn't necessarily otherwise say. It's okay, though, because we're all gay anyway.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 33
Kudos: 198





	what?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comic done by @psilosta on tumblr!

Virgil was practically _vibrating_. The rhythmic drumming of his pacing around the living room was routinely interrupted by a full body wave of energy — a build-up of electricity he shot out of his fingers and spine through the waving of his hands and shaking of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Virgil spotted Roman fanning his face and spinning, a one-man ballroom dance in which he both led and followed. Roman was largely filling the silence, words coming out at a rapid pace as his mind fantasized and wove tapestries of hopeful storylines, as it was wont to do when so completely revitalized.

Virgil listened as best he could, the occasional giggle and shout of astonished excitement muffled by his hands being his only contribution to the conversation. It was all so overwhelming, neverending, but he didn’t think he wanted it to stop.

  
He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so completely overtaken by a bubbling giddiness as infectious as this.

Eventually Roman grabbed both of Virgil’s hands, spinning them both once around and then leading Virgil to his room. Virgil let himself be tugged, laughing with his whole body as Roman’s eyes shone.

“I was so worried we wouldn’t do it- that Thomas wouldn’t- and after the trash can!” Roman twirled around his room, voice musical as he rambled between laughing breaths.

Virgil snorted, covering his face only to shake out another jolt of electricity from his shoulder blades. It was more than happiness, more than enthusiasm, and Roman’s humming only spurred it on.

“I can’t believe _he_ was worried _Thomas_ left,” Virgil giggled, catching Roman’s eye. “I can’t believe I _body-slammed_ Thomas!”

Roman jumped towards Virgil, wrapping his arms around him, and Virgil felt Roman’s laughter rumbling through his chest. It was powerful and genuine and so inexplicably _Roman,_ and Virgil had to muffle his own laughter into Roman’s shoulder.

“You did _amazing!_ It was so courageous, surely an act worthy of a knight, oh my _god-_ ” Roman’s words were jumbling together, his tongue clumsily attempting to keep up with his mind’s high-speed joy.

Suddenly, Roman was holding Virgil at arm’s length by the shoulders, eyes sparkling and crinkling at the edges as he exclaimed, “I’m so happy I could _kiss_ you!”

And for a moment, Virgil’s brain stuttered. Normally, any declaration _close_ to that would have resulted in Virgil sinking out and hiding in his room until the sun went down, but now? Now anything felt possible. Virgil felt impenetrable, and for just this moment, such a situation as this felt perfectly alright.

Virgil’s brain stuttered, but the butterflies were still flapping in his gut, and his hands were still shaking at his sides, and his nerves were burning under Roman’s palms, so _fuck it._

Virgil let out a breathy laugh. “Okay.”

Roman blinked, eyes growing wide and smile twitching as his mind visibly struggled to keep up.

“What?”

Virgil felt a flicker of that all-too-familiar anxiety at the pit of his stomach, but his mind and body still felt drunk on energy. Maybe later he would think about this moment and wish the sun would eat him up; maybe later his entire soul would yearn for Roman to forget he ever existed because this went _so poorly_ , but right now he didn’t _care._ Right now he was the guy that did shit like shove Thomas towards a cute boy in the middle of a mall food court, and he still had a bit of that residual bravery left over.

“You can kiss me.” 

The grip on his shoulders tightened, and Virgil watched with a grin as Roman processed what had just happened after the litany of fantastical thoughts that had been running through his mind only a minute before. Virgil couldn’t help but snort as Roman’s eyes flickered down to his mouth for just a second, and Roman’s smile grew wider at the sound.

With an almost imperceptible nod of the head, Roman whispered, “Okay.”

And then Roman’s hands were cupping Virgil’s jaw, and Virgil’s eyes were fluttering shut, and Roman’s nose was bumping into Virgil’s. Then Virgil’s heart felt like it was about to spring out of his chest, and he had to grab onto the fabric at Roman’s waist in order to not fly away.

Then Roman’s lips were on his, and Virgil had never felt anything better than this.

Virgil had never kissed anybody before, and he was pretty sure none of the other sides had either, but because he was a part of Thomas he _kind of_ knew what it was supposed to be like. He knew the basics from television, and he knew the feeling like a dream blurred by time. But he’d never expected it to be so _electric_.

Roman’s lips were soft and full of a passion that made Virgil’s smile grow, and he felt Roman grin into the kiss, too. Virgil felt Roman sigh through his nose, and suddenly realized he had stopped breathing, so he backed out of the kiss with a laugh.

Their eyes met, both smiling and giggling, and Roman had yet to move his hands from Virgil’s face. Virgil wondered if he looked as flustered as Roman did, cheeks red-hot and eyes glittering with something deeper than excitement.

Virgil, catching his breath but not releasing his grip of Roman’s tunic, couldn’t seem to get any words out. His brain was buffering, stalling like an old engine not used to the amount of gas pumping through it. He licked his lips in an effort to jump-start his mouth, and let out a sharp laugh as Roman’s gaze darted down to trace the movement.

Roman’s blush darkened, gaze shooting back up to Virgil’s eyes and letting out a light giggle of his own. But then his eyes began to roam across Virgil’s face, and his thumb hesitantly brushed his cheek, and Virgil’s entire world shrank so it only fit Roman and himself.

As he watched Roman examine his face, Virgil’s attention was drawn to Roman’s eyes. He watched the pupils shift in size, almost unnoticeable but now clear as day. He counted every spark of gold, committed to memory every web of chocolate brown, and some part of his brain, half awake and overcome by everything that had happened that day, wondered how it could be that their eyes were different.

And then Roman’s eyes fell back down to his mouth, and Virgil’s own gaze jumped down to Roman’s, and Virgil realized both their smiles had become something far softer than before.

Roman took in a steadying breath, one that Virgil couldn’t help but follow, before whispering, “I think I would like to kiss you again, if that’s alright with you.” 

Roman’s voice was quiet and warm, and Virgil wanted to laugh at the formality in the offer. But all he could do was grin, his fingers loosening their grasp on Roman’s shirt because, he thought, he’d never felt more grounded before this moment.

After a momentary pause to collect himself, Virgil whispered, “I’d like that too.”

He figured they were both a little afraid of breaking whatever spell had been cast upon them; it was too rich, too rare to be broken by something as silly as volume control.

With closed eyes and burning lips, Virgil’s hands shifted to splay across Roman’s stomach. One of Roman’s hands had moved to better support the back of Virgil’s neck, and Virgil felt every nerve ending that connected with Roman light up. The energy travelled from his chest and his stomach, and he felt it pour into Roman, and in its place he felt Roman's electric current refuel him.

Virgil pulled Roman closer so their chests touched — he wanted to feel more of it. He wanted to burn up and glow, and Virgil wondered if this could be what Roman meant when he talked about becoming a star. It was no wonder Roman would fight so hard to achieve it. Virgil had heard, once, that all people were made of stardust, and now he understood what that meant because Roman was the _sun._ Roman was captivating plasma and cosmic beauty all wrapped up in a silk red sash. It was intoxifying.

And through giddy breaths and smiling lips, Virgil was more than happy to bask in Roman's warmth for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ! this is my first prinxiety fic, and honestly my first time seriously writing kissing, so i hope you enjoyed !
> 
> until next time~
> 
> tumblr: trash-mammall (my sanders sides sideblog: scholarly-arachnid)


End file.
